


Je m'envole

by Willia



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, M/M, OS, janto
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4393322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willia/pseuds/Willia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tout s'arrête, quand je suis dans tes bras. Je te le promet, Jack, je te le promet. Je le sens. Tout s'arrête.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Je m'envole

**Author's Note:**

> Voici un petit drabble de 200 mots tout pile…
> 
> C'est un texte étrange, je vous l'accorde. Je ne sais pas d'où sort, mais il me semble logique.
> 
> Enjoy

La terre s'arrête de tourner sur elle-même, les planètes s'immobilisent, et tous les êtres retiennent leur souffle.

On nous écoute.

Les chats arrêtent de courir après les souris, et les souris ne fuient plus.

Tous nous écoutent.

Les politicien arrêtent leurs logorrhées, les mendiants cessent de mendier, les brigands d'arnaquer.

Et tous penchent leur tête vers nous. Tous écoutent nos gémissements de concert. Tous admirent nos mouvements synchronisés, comme un ballet.

Regardez comme on est beaux. Regardez comme il est beau. Regardez ses cheveux trempés par la sueur, et ses yeux assombris… Regardez sa peau dorée, et ses formes si bien dessinées.  
Regardez comme nous sommes beaux, tous les deux. Détaillez l'aisance avec laquelle nous nous mouvons.  
Et écoutez le concert que nous donnons ! Halètements, soupirs et gémissements… il n'y a rien de plus agréable à l'oreille.

Alors écoutez-nous tous, regardez-nous tous. De Jupiter à Saturne, depuis le soleil ou les satellites, contemplez-nous. Je sais que vous le faites. Je sais que vous vous arrêtez tous, quand on est ensembles.

Je sais que le soleil arrête de brûler, je sais que la terre arrête de tourner et les chats de chasser.

Je le sens, sous mes pieds.

Je m'envole.


End file.
